1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hinge mechanism and, more particularly, to a quick-release-hinge device to allow a fast and simple means for removing a hinged cover or partition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for releasably hinging covers, partitions, panels, and like closure members -- especially where a closure member is hinged to a frame structure having a peripheral seal positioned to engage the peripheral edge of the closure member.
Several types of disconnecting hinges are used in the various fields. One particular field or industry having problems associated with removable hinges is in automobile roof vents (also known as sun roofs); and these require that the closure panels or covers not only be hinged so as to open at various degrees, but they must also be completely sealed from the elements. A still further requirement is that these covers be easily and simply removable from the vent-frame structure, whereby an individual can, without any relative difficulty, disconnect and release the closure panel -- and then afterwards reconnect the hinge members, thus permitting the closure to again be hinged to the frame structure.
Another problem found with the disconnecting-hinge devices used at the present time is that they are located or mounted to the exterior surfaces of the panel-and-frame structure. Thus, they are exposed and are easily tampered with; and, further, they do not present designs having overall eye appeal.